Une mélodie se crée
by Hoshiyo
Summary: Une jour de commencement mais aussi de fin, telle une simple histoire. One Shot qui se passe avant "Une mélodie se fait entendre", nul besoin de l'avoir lut pour comprendre donc pas d'inquiétude ; .


Auteur : Hoshiyo

Genre : Tragédie/OS/UA

Rating : K

Couple : NaruSasu

Disclamer : Les perso sont et reste à Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : C'est la même histoire que le drabble sauf que c'est quand Sasuke a créé la mélodie pour Naruto.

Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Une mélodie se crée.

J'arrive chez moi et, alors que j'ouvre la porte, j'entends une mélodie provenant de ma salle de musique. Je m'y dirige lentement, appréciant ce son. Je me glisse silencieusement dans la pièce, regardant Sasuke jouer. Il est, pour moi, celui qui m'est le plus cher. Il est plus grand que moi d'une demi-tête. Nos amis disent que tout nous opposent, il a les cheveux brun avec des yeux onyx et une peau pâle. Je suis blond avec une peau tannée qui fait ressortir mes yeux d'un bleu lagon. Il est la nuit avec la lune, je suis le ciel avec le soleil. Mais le faits de connaître la solitude nous a rapproché, nous avons ainsi apprit à nous découvrir réellement.

Alors que j'écoute la musique joué, je m'aperçois que je ne l'ai jamais entendu auparavant et, alors qu'il l'a joue en ce moment, un sourire se dessine sur son visage, ce qui est très rare. J'attends patiemment et quand il finit de composer, il se retourne vers moi et, à ma plus grande surprise, m'appelle en agrandissant ce sourire. Je m'approche alors de lui.

- Sasuke, tu es encore sortit de l'hôpital sans autorisation, n'est-pas ?

- Je voulais te voir.

- Et joué du piano.

- Hn.

- Dis, Sasuke…

- Hn ?

- Tu pensais à qui quand tu as joué la mélodie, toute à l'heure ?

- A toi, imbécile.

- Hé !

- Elle est pour toi. Dit-il en souriant amèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- Sasuke, je te connais et je sais que quand tu es comme ça c'est pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- …

- Sasuke, allé dis-moi. Demandais-je avec un tond reproche.

- Tu ne vas pas aimé, Naruto.

- Tu me cache quelque chose.

- …

- C'est a propos de ta maladie ?

- Hn.

- Sasuke, tu m'avais promis de me dire tout les changements.

- Les médecins pensent qu'elle s'est dégradé plus vite que ce qu'ils pensaient…

- Ce qui veut dire ?…

- Qu'il me reste moins d'un mois.

- Depuis quand ils te l'ont dit ?

- Depuis trois semaines…

- Il te reste, en gros une semaine, hein ?

- …

- Sasuke, répond moi…

- …

- S'il te plaît… Tu dois me le dire.

- Oui mais…

- Quoi encore ?

- Mais elle s'est dégradé probablement plus vite, demain, il se pourrait que…

- Tu veux dire ?...

- Oui.

- Non, là tu me fais marcher, ce n'est pas possible.

Je m'étais levé et me tenais maintenant devant lui.

- Si Naruto.

- Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? Merde !

- Naruto…

- Pourquoi tu dois…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car il s'était levé et m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je remarquai maintenant que je m'étais mis à pleurer. Mais c'étais trop dure. On allait m'enlever l'être qui m'est le plus chère et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.

- Dis Sasuke, est-ce que tu pourrais rejouer la mélodie ?

- Si tu veux.

Il s'installa devant le piano et moi sur le sofa près de celui-ci. Et alors qu'il se mettait à jouer, je fermais mes yeux et je repensais à tous nos moments vécus ensembles et j'inscrivais la mélodie dans ma mémoire pour ne jamais l'oublier. Et pendant qu'elle m'entrainait dans mes souvenirs, lui me regardait, et même si je ne le voyais pas, je savais que ce n'étais pas d'un sourire heureux mais d'un sourire mélancolique. Et je me sentais encore plus perdu dans ce monde.

À la fin du morceau, il m'emmenât dans ma chambre, et, pendant toute la nuit, on se montra tout notre amour. Alors que j'allais m'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée, je l'entendis me murmurer un « je t'aime » auquel je répondis avant de vraiment m'endormir.

Le lendemain, lorsque le soleil me réveillait de ses rayons matinaux, je m'assis lentement.

- Tu sais, Sasuke, je veux l'écouté chaque jours avant… Sasuke ?

Alors que je me retournais, je vis la place de Sasuke vide. Je me levai précipitamment et je vis sur ma table de chevet une lettre qui m'était adressé. Je la pris lentement et l'ouvris. J'en ressorti un papier, je le dépliai et commença à le lire.

_Naruto_

_Je ne serais plus là quand tu te lèveras. Je voulais te dire qu'après t'être endormis je suis retournée à l'hôpital et je pense que quand tu liras cette lettre je serais déjà parti._

_Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé entrée dans ta vie et de m'avoir aimé même si tu savais que j'étais malade. J'ai passée mess plus belle années en ta compagnie. Tu dois continuer d'être auprès des autres, tu nous es indispensable alors pour moi continue de vivre. Je ne peux même pas imaginer combien ce seras dure, moi je n'aurais jamais put vivre sans toi. Tu étais ma raison d'exister. Pardonne-moi de ne plus être avec toi_

_Je t'aimerai éternellement, Naruto._

_Adieu._

_Sasuke._

Je m'habillai le plus rapidement possible et parti à l'hôpital où Sasuke étais hospitalier. Quand je rentrais dedans, je remarquai Sakura. Je me dirigeai vers elle.

- Sakura, il est dans quelle chambre ?

- La 205 mais, Naruto ?

Elle continuait de m'appeler mais je ne l'écoutais plus, je courais jusqu'à sa chambre, bousculant plusieurs personnes. Je vis le numéro de sa chambre et y rentrai précipitamment. Et je remarquai qu'un infirmier l'avait recouvert d'un drap. Avant que je n'ai pus me rapproché Sakura arrivait déjà dans mon dos et me prit dans ses bras.

- Naruto, il est mort tôt ce matin, dans son sommeil.

- C'est impossible ! Sakura, il ne peut pas, je ne veux pas !

- C'est fini, Naruto arrêtes ! Ça ne sert plus à rien.

Elle resserra ses bras plus fermement et commença à me bercer comme un petit garçon qui avait fait un cauchemar. C'était un peu mon cas sauf que c'était et ce serais pour toujours mon cauchemar éveillé.

- Chut Naruto, calme-toi.

- Sakura ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas… Dis-moi qu'il va se réveiller… Je veux revoir ses yeux, je veux le serrer dans mes bras encore, le voir vivre…

- Je sais, mais il ne reviendra plus.

- Dis Sakura…

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi lui ?... Il n'a jamais eu de chance et alors qu'il… C'est injuste.

- Oui, la vie est injuste…

Je m'aperçus qu'on pleurait tous les deux et, après ce qui me parut une éternité mais aussi qu'une seconde, on parti de l'hôpital et elle m'emmena dans son appartement. On s'allongea dans son lit et j'allais m'endormi dans ses bras mais je me rendis compte que j'avais gardé contre moi la lettre que m'avait écrite Sasuke avant de disparaître définitivement de ma vie. Et surtout ces derniers mots…

Owari.


End file.
